


Man's Best Friend

by Sang_argente



Series: wincest love week (summer edition) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been with Sam for over a decade, knows how much Sam wants this. Honestly, he does too. It's been a sort of longed for, far off dream for so long that he almost can't believe he's thinking about doing it now.</p>
<p>But he is. They're settled, no need to save the world or hunt down the big bad. They even have their own home. There's never going to be a better time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

It's time. Dean can feel it in his bones, a sort of vibration telling him _do this do it now_. He's been with Sam for over a decade, knows how much Sam wants this. Honestly, he does too. It's been a sort of longed for, far off dream for so long that he almost can't believe he's thinking about doing it now.

But he is. They're settled, no need to save the world or hunt down the big bad. They even have their own home. There's never going to be a better time for this, even if Sam isn't here with him.

_Oh well,_ Dean thinks to himself as he eyes the building in front of him. _Better to ask forgiveness than permission I guess._

“Hello!” A woman says when he walks in, bravado giving him the push he needs to actually do this. She's young, a riot of curls around a round face and a flush on her cheeks. She looks exactly like the kind of person Dean expected to see in a place like this. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so,” Dean says, a rare flicker of insecurity bleeding into his voice. “This is kind of a big decision and I don't want to mess it up.”

“Sure,” the woman- Kerri reads her nametag- nods understandingly. “What're your plans?”

“Plans?” Dean repeats blankly.  
“Fostering or adopting, for yourself or someone else, that kind of thing.”

Dean nods. “Adopting. And, uh, it's sort of for me but more for someone else?”

Kerri smiles brightly, teasingly. “Picking something out for the wife?”

Heat bursts in Dean's cheeks, his imagination immediately supplying the image of Sam in a white dress. “No! No, uh, it's for my-” _brother-_ “husband.”

“Oh!” Kerri says, surprised. “I'm so sorry, you just seem so- but then again that's my fault for assuming. What would your husband like?”

“I don't really know,” Dean says and shrugs helplessly. “Sam's never had the chance to have his own dog, not really.”

“Would Sam prefer one that doesn't require a lot of work or…?”

Dean thinks about it for a minute, trying to imagine Sam's ideal dog. “He runs a lot, usually in the morning. I'm sure he'd like a dog that would enjoy that?”

“We have a two year old Border Collie,” Kerri offers. “She came to us after her owner passed and his son didn't want her. Very active, completely trained, and good with kids so you and your husband don't have to worry.”

“Oh, we- we don't have kids,” Dean says stupidly. “This is sort of...as close as we'll get.”

Kerri graciously ignores Dean's awkwardness. “Well, I can bring her out and see how she responds to you?”

“That'd be great” Dean says, dropping his shoulders in relief. He watches her leave, tracks her movements down the short hall to the side until he can't see her. He can't figure out why he's so anxious, it's just a dog.

_But it's not just a dog,_ he admits to himself silently as he waits for Kerri to come back. _It's the one thing Sam ever asked for, the one thing you haven't been able to give him until now._

He's brought back to the present by the sound of claws on tile and turns toward the hall. He sees Kerri’s curls bouncing and drops his eyes to the floor beside her where the dog sits.

“She's gorgeous,” Dean blurts out, not really into dogs himself but unable to deny the truth. “What's her name?”

“Gracie.”

Dean kneels on the floor and opens his hands, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. “Hey, Gracie.”

He watches Kerri unclip the leash from Gracie’s collar and let her come to Dean. The dog moves forward confidently, not scared of Dean in the least. She's big and fluffy and her bright blue eyes set in her black and white face gives her an otherwordly look. There's something in those eyes that hits Dean with the urge to cry. It's a familiar feeling, one he usually associates with Sam, and he knows in that moment that he's taking Gracie with him when he leaves.

“Hey there, Gracie,” Dean says softly, lifting a hand into the air. He smiles when she ducks her head into his palm and lets him rub at her ear. “Sammy’s going to love you.”

He takes the leash Kerri offers and spends the next hour in a blur of paperwork. Gracie’s had all her shots but hasn't been spayed, a decision Dean will leave to Sam. He gets her in the car to take her to the bunker and she settles into the passenger seat like she's been riding there her whole life.

The drive to the bunker is short and before he knows it he's leading Gracie down the main steps of the bunker.

“Sammy?” Dean calls.

“Kitchen!” Sam answers faintly.

Dean walks to the kitchen, Gracie at his heels. When they reach the door, Dean unclip the leash, rolls it up, and sticks it in his jacket pocket before looking at Gracie seriously.

“Stay,” he says lowly and watches her settle there by the door. He walks into the kitchen and sees Sam sitting at the table with half a sandwich on a plate in front of him. He wraps his arms around Sam's broad shoulders and kisses the top of his head.

“Hey, Sammy. I got you a surprise.”

Sam turns to look at Dean, amusement bright in his eyes. “What did you do?”

“You'll like it,” Dean promises, kissing Sam full on the mouth. Sliding his tongue over Sam's soft lips, he sighs at the cold fresh taste of cucumbers and pulls away. 

“Unlike that sandwich.”

“Mm, I like cucumbers,” Sam protests softly, gazing up at Dean with affection. “So what's the surprise?”

Instead of answering, Dean straightens up and whistles sharply, knowing Gracie will hear him through the open door. Sure enough, the sound of her claws clicking over the concrete answers him. She walks into the kitchen and up to him, staring up at him questioningly. God, she reminds him too much of Sam already.

“Dean.”

He turns to his baby brother at the soft exhalation. His sasquatch of a brother is practically a puddle at the sight of the dog and it warms his heart. “You like her?”

“She's beautiful,” Sam says, echoing Dean's sentiments from earlier.

“She's yours.”

“Mine?” Sam asks as his eyes shoot up to stare at Dean.

“Adopted her this afternoon,” Dean explains with pride. He loves putting that awed look on Sam's face. “Meet Gracie Winchester.”

“Gracie,” Sam repeats and inhales sharply when she turns to him at the sound of her name. He crouches and stretches out a shaking hand, smiling brightly when she walks into it just as she did Dean's at the shelter. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much.”

“Sure thing,” Dean answers flippantly, trying to ignore the way his heart wants to beat out of his chest when he catches sight of the tears in Sam's eyes.

_Anything for you, little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of wincest love week for sheriffjodes. I had the greatest time this past week writing for her, she is so lovely!
> 
> If you like this, I'll be participating in queersamweek, sastiel love week, and samifer love week. Prompts are also open at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
